Kirkland Academy
by DoodlesOfPoodlesEatingNoodles
Summary: Peter and the rest of the Micronations are being thrown into another year of boarding school- And Arthur is the Headmaster! Read to find out what happens! ((Human!Hetalia, so human names are used. Little to no language, no smut, violence, or gore. Characters (c) Hima, picture (c) artist, story (c) me))
1. Preview

**((Writer here! Here's a little few things you need to know, before you read: **

**In this, the characters are human! **

**Peter still lives with Arthur as a brother. He hangs out with Erland during holiday, and Tino and Berwald think of him as a son. **

**Name key:**

**Peter = Sealand (5th Year Student)****  
****Erland = Ladonia (5th Year Student)****  
****Arthur = England (Headmaster)****  
****Allistor = Scotland****  
****Dylan = Wales****  
****The Twins = North Ireland & Ireland****  
****Tino = Finland****  
****Berwald = Sweden**

**Relationships and other complications are explained next chapter))**

Kirkland Academy was a prestigious boarding school on the outskirts of London, England. The teachers were the best, having moved here from all different areas of the world. Parents paid good money to have their children taken away from them and kept until the summer time.

"Heh, you ready?" Allistor said as he leaned against the kitchen doorway, cigarette in hand. "It's an awful long drive back home, if you forget anything."

"Yes, I checked ages ago—And quit it! You're going to stink up the house!" Arthur snapped, turning to make a face at him as he finished tying his tie.

"Well _you _won't have to deal with it now, won't you?" The redheaded one cooed, sticking his tongue out at his blonde brother. Arthur wrinkled his nose as he brushed off his tweet jacket and picked up his brief case. "Luggage is in the car, papers are in here,…" He mumbled to himself, mentally checking again.

"Where's Peter?" Allistor asked, taking another drag and cocking his head. "You really are daft, aren't you? Erland's parents picked him up like, two weeks ago! He's still on holiday at their house!" Arthur sighed, looking around once more before striding towards the door.

"They're dropping him off at school with Erland—"

"Wow, the little things are getting older. This is what, grade 5?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and opened the door as his brother followed. "Well, they certainly still do act like children." He grumbled, opening the door and walking through it, out to his car that was filled with his own luggage, and the things he had packed for Peter. He opened the passenger side and put his case in before turning back to his brother, who followed. "Well, I suppose I'll be off then…"

"Alright. I'll take care of the twins while you're gone." The older one said, dropping his cigarette and stamping it out as he went in for a hug. They embraced quickly before pulling away, deciding this was more "family love" than they needed. Allistor rapped his knuckles on the hood of the car as Arthur walked around and got in. He buckled in and pulled out of the driveway, waving as he drove away into the early morning light.


	2. Welcome Back

**(( In this fic, Wendy, Peter, and Sebastian are all VERY distantly related cousins, and only see each other at school or family reunions. The reason Hubert is in the girl's dorm will be explained next chapter, along with any other questions!**

**Name key:**

**Peter (Kirkland) = Sealand (5th Year Student)****  
****Erland (Oxenstierna) = Ladonia (5th Year Student)****  
****Wendy (Kirkland) = Wy (5th Year student)****  
****Hubert (Edelstein) = Kugelmugel (7th Year Student)****  
****Seb/Sebastian (Vargas) = Seborgia (10th Year Student)****  
****Mavie/Maverick (Jones) = Molossia (10th Year Student)****  
****Dwight (Kirkland) = Hutt River (9th Year Student)****  
****Norio (Honda) = Nikko Nikko River (8th Year Student)****  
****Berwald (Oxenstierna) = Sweden (Erland's Father)****  
****Tino (Väinämöinen) = Finland (Erland's 'mother')****  
****Peter's brother/Arthur Kirkland = England (Headmaster) **

**Enjoy!))**

"C'mon, Peter, let's go find everyone!" Erland cheered as his parents pulled into the driveway of their school. The redheaded child bounced up and down in his seat, unbuckling his seat belt and running out the door as the car pulled to a stop.

"Erland! Wait up!" Peter laughed, undoing his restraint and crawling across the seats, getting out and running up to his friend at the gate of the school. Tino sighed and parked the car, getting out in time with his husband, Berwald, to get their trunks out of the back.

Meanwhile, the two boys ran into the well-known gate of their school and out onto the front lawn, pausing to peer around. The grand front doors were still closed, but it looked like parents were helping their kids to bring their luggage back to their dorm rooms.

Here at Kirkland Academy, first year students were given a room to share with someone and that room was theirs and their mate's until they graduated. The campus was laid out simply; there was a girl's dormitory building, and a boy's. The students were allowed to cross between them, but not after night fall.

There was a stretch of grass and a concrete pathway to the main building, where all the classes were held. The dining hall was in a small, separate building to the right of it, while the dorms were far off on the left. Behind was a little lake with a long-abandoned shed, and the sporting courts were near the lunch building.

"Hey, do you think Seb and Mavie have already gone?" Erland asked, scratching at the scar on his face and looking to his friend.

"I dunno—I don't think Wendy would have, though." Peter said, making a face at the thought of his friend already having left without them.

"Do you two want to lead us to your room?" Peter and Erland were startled turning to look back at Tino and Berwald, who they had forgotten about. "Uh, yeah Mom, sure—" Erland grumbled, pointing towards the dormitories. Peter and him took the bags they would carry and began to lead them, chatting about their friends and the New Year.

Once they got there they lead them into the building and down the hall. They passed a couple open doors here and there, as parents kissed their kids goodbye. Once they got to their room, the boys ran over to their bare beds and got on them, starting to bounce up and down as Erland's father put their trunks at the foot.

"Now, you two will be good this year, won't you?" Tino asked, smiling and tugging on their arms for them to sit down, as he crouched in between the two beds.

"Yep!"

"Of course I will, Mom."

"Good. Now give us a call if you need anything, or talk to Peter's brother." The purple-eyed man said, smiling with rosy cheeks and kissing both of their cheeks. Erland made a face, and Peter looked away.

They thought of Peter as a son, and treated him like one too. When they weren't at school, they would have him over for Summer Holiday, or Winter Break.

"L've y'u" Berwald mumbled, bending over to kiss the top of both their heads. "Se' y'u 't Chr'stm's."

They both smiled and waved as they walked out. But the second the door closed, they jumped back down to the floor and squealed.

"A whole year!"

"Another one! We don't have to listen to adults-!"

They jumped up and down and cheered, giggling and kicking off their shoes.

Their room was pretty simple. When you walked in you saw the two beds side by side in the corners, with windows in the wall next to each of them. Chests were at the foot of their beds and a night table was in between at the head, and lastly two identical twin dressers were on either side of the door. Every room was like that—divided into half, if need be.

However Peter and Erland's was differently decorated. They had lots of photos up of them and their friends. Since the students stayed in the same room for about 12 years, they were allowed to paint it how they wanted. Peter's side was blue, and Erland's was orange, they just divided down the middle.

"Should we get unpacked first? Or go find everyone? Seb and Mavie are probably already done!" The scar-faced boy asked from his criss-crossed perch on his bed.

"Let's at least do the beds. And then Wendy and Hubert can come over. We'll get everyone else too, yeah!? And then maybe they can help us put the clothes away." Peter said thoughtfully, thinking about it. Hubert was taller than Wendy, so he would have helped her to do her shelves. Dwight, Norio, Sebastian, and Maverick normally helped to do theirs, so it would go faster—And, they could see their friends then!

"Yeah, sounds good!" Erland agreed, climbing off the mattress and going to his trunk to get his sheets, as Peter mirrored his actions.


End file.
